


What is Love

by LadyCynthiana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Aromantic, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCynthiana/pseuds/LadyCynthiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe where Rhett is Asexual and Link is Aromantic. Defining their (queer-platonic?) relationship is a constant process. (As it is for any relationship, really!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Love

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know if this does not accurately reflect an aro/ace relationship, as I don't have first-hand experience in the matter, just a big imagination and a love of boopity-boop research.

"Hey, Link... can we talk about it some more?" Rhett was hesitating as he was getting out of the car on their way home from work.

"Sure, you want me to come in for a while?" Link asked, his hand shaking slightly as it moved from the gear shift to the key.

"Yeah, let's just go out back and sit on the hammock. It's kind of hot today but there's a nice breeze out there."

Link turned off the car and got out, following Rhett through the gate and across the green lawn. Last year it was brown by this time, so it was nice to feel the softness under their feet rather than a crunch. They both sat a little tentatively onto the hammock, trying to find the right spot in the middle that wouldn't tip it. The elasticity of the ropes pushed them against each other at the shoulders and hips.

Rhett cleared his throat, "So, you said we're just friends again today. You know it hurts me when you say that." Rhett turned his bearded chin down and away. He couldn't make eye contact when talking about his feelings, or he feared he might cry.

"You mean when I said I can't make you happy in that way? You know what I meant, right? I can't love like you do. It's just the way I am. Everyone is just my friend. But of course you're more than that. I say I love you like a brother because I don't know how else to express... how else to feel... What I mean is that I do care about you more than anyone else." His unsteady fingers made their way to Rhett's chin and drew his head up to look into those sparkling eyes. He did love this man, he knew it... but he just didn't feel like it was the same as what peoplecalled romance. He never experienced the butterflies, the desire to kiss someone, or even to date anyone, really. He had done it to make others happy, before, but he needed Rhett to understand that it wasn't really a part of him.

Rhett blinked back up at Link, taking in that beautiful face that he loved... those deeply shaded eyes that reflected the color of the sky from their depths, those perfect lips... They would be just right for kissing, but he knew by now how much Link disliked the idea. Just thinking of the words he had used after the Newsical kiss hurt his heart. Traumatized, he had said. Rhett never wanted to hurt him in that way again, so he refrained from putting his own against those soft beautiful things.

"I know, Link." He leaned his forehead against Link's soft, dark hair and tried to remind himself of all the good things they did have together. The laughter, the playful touches, building a business where they could spend every day enjoying each other's company. He felt a hesitant touch on his fingers and reached down to hold Link's shivery one with his own large, hot hand. He squeezed it gently and fought the urge to raise it to his lips. Instead he held it to his heart.

"I love you, Link," he whispered into Link's ear, his breath causing Link's little wing of hair to tremble.

Chills coursed down Link's spine at the sensation of Rhett's breath in his ear and goosebumps raised on his arms. He shivered despite the warm California summer. He wrapped his arms around Rhett in a hug and they sat, swaying in the light breeze on the hammock and listened to the sounds of the birds and squirrels quarrelling over oranges in the tree overhead.

"I'm happy in every way that matters. I hope you are, too," Rhett whispered some more in Link's ear.

Link nuzzled his forehead against Rhett's shoulder and straightened up, smirking. "You know it turns me on when you whisper in my ear like that."

Rhett laughed and shoved Link's chest playfully. "You're weird, man! You and your ear fetish..." He shook his head but couldn't deny the smile on his face. He found it amusing how many things seemed to do that for Link. Apart from someone actually rubbing up on him, he rarely even thought about doing anything sexual, but Link's constant innuendos, whether intentional or not, had the habit of reminding him of how different they were, and how some people thought that way constantly. More often than not, it just made him laugh. In some ways, laughter was their form of love-making. Neither of them could think of a much better feeling than a long laugh together.

"You know, I'll be satisfied if every day is as good as today." He breathed in the smells of citrus and fresh-cut grass and put his arm around Link's shoulders, pulling him down to lay with him on the hammock.

"Yeah, why do we need a name for this anyway? It's just our lives," Link winked at him, snuggling his body up close to Rhett and pulling Rhett's hand across his chest to clutch it close to him while he rested his face on the broad expanse between Rhett's chest and shoulder.

"As long as I get to spend it with you, brother," Rhett replied, ruffling Link's hair and finally giving in to the urge to lay a soft kiss on the top of his head. Within moments, Link's eyes were closed and his mouth dropped open, and Rhett watched him  
doze until he, too, fell into a light sleep while the hammock swayed in the warm summer wind.


End file.
